


Under a Cold Yellow Sun

by Rtarara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Trope Fic, F/F, Post War, marriage law, tw forced marriage, tw threat of sexual assualt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rtarara/pseuds/Rtarara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara Zor-El and Cat Grant are set to married in a joining that neither of them wants. The end of a bloody war between their peoples left the Kryptonians victorious but damaged and unable to have children without the DNA of their human workers. A new system is devised where the Kryptonians will take human spouses, but it's not a marriage of equals in their minds. What will happen when Kara discovers that humans aren't exactly like what she's always been told? Can Cat accept an alien wife that she didn't choose for herself or as another mother for her infant son Carter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends and I decided to do a bad!trope fic challenge and I drew marriage law. I don't think my take on it is typical but I hope that you guys enjoy it.

Marriage. It was always an abstract concept for Kara Zor-El. She had always known that it was expected of her. From the moment her planet exploded, she knew that she her dreams of finding a match her parents might approve of rather than an arranged marriage were impossible. Her father and Aunt had found a way to lift part of Argos City like a spaceship and the blast pushed them towards what they hoped would be their new home—Earth. 

 

It was supposed to be an easy alliance. They’d trade technology and culture for a room to live on the planet. From their research, the humans had large unused tracts of desert that would serve them well. The sun would make them stronger and their technology could make the space habitable. Extending the dome around the city would be all they needed to make a space for themselves.  

 

From a planet of more than a billion, they were the last 100,000 of their race. Travel was slower than they had hoped. What should have been a short journey took over a decade of darkness. The wonders of space were few and far between. Most of the time it was an inky blackness that threatened to consume them. Time moved in a strange way like everything was happening slower than it should be. 

 

Marriages had to wait as resources were scarce and Kara was grateful for the delay. They arrived on Earth and many of them kissed the sandy ground, happy to see the sun and be filled with it’s warmth. It was colder than Rao who had always watched over them. The bright yellow harsh compared to the soft red they were used to, but it was home. 

 

The first six months were peaceful as they rebuilt their homes and acclimated to their new planet. They helped the humans solve some of their issues with food production and often flew to aid them during natural disasters or other disputes. Kara’s parents entered into negotiations with the parents of a boy she’d known at school for her hand. She’d always particularly disliked him and said as much. It wasn’t for her to decide and her parents dressed her down thoroughly. Her responsibility was to her people now. She HAD to do what was best for them and their species. The codex had been rebuilt and made better and that was the way forward. 

 

Before the negotiations could be finalized, the attack began. Russia bombarded them, dropping bombs on the city via strange robotic warriors that could explode with clouds of green. Kara’s father was lost in the blasts along with 25 percent of their population. Her mother called for war and her Aunt took control of the Kryptonian forces. It became clear that the Russians had been aided by many of the world’s powers. The only way to be safe was to make sure the humans would never be in a position to hurt them like that ever again. 

 

It was a long war, but a lot bloodier on the human’s side than on theirs. The boy her parents had wanted her to wed had been among those killed. She felt guilty that she had been relieved. The war could be called a decisive victory except on the day they declared it, one last bomb went off. It was a biological weapon. It had been meant to kill the Kryptonians, but their ability to regenerate was greater than the humans had predicted. There was only one small problem—the Kryptonians had been rendered completely sterile. 

 

Their DNA had been shifted to the point that even their birth matrices couldn’t overcome it. Their scientists worked around the clock and there was only one solution to stabilize the kryptonian DNA—hybridity. The codex would select humans for each of the remaining Kryptonians to ‘marry’. Concubines had been discussed but sex outside of marriage was forbidden by Rao and children conceived that way could not receive his blessing, so they changed what marriage was. Instead of two souls joining in this life and into the next, it was a Kryptonian getting a human and impregnating her as much as was needed. An aid was created for women to be able to participate as well. It wasn’t a partnership; it was a breeding program. 

 

Kara was the first to be married under the program. Her mother was in charge of the City so it fell to her symbolically to be the first and to lead their people to their new destiny. Many were looking forward to taking their anger for the war out on the humans in such a way, but Kara wasn’t one of them. The happy wedding day that she’d dreamed of as a little girl was instead a small ceremony broadcast across the planet. 

 

Her new wife was clearly not happy to be getting married and spent the entire ceremony glaring at Kara with her chin raised. They stood on the jewels of truth and honor. Kara bit the inside of her cheek as the farce carried on around her. She chose to study the woman glaring at her instead of listening to the words being said. 

 

Catherine Grant stood before her. Her bride was a bit older than she was—a decade of difference maybe. She wasn’t sure if her wife’s beauty was a curse or a relief. Her hair was golden and hung in loose curls the bottom of them almost touching her shoulder. She was shorter than Kara, but her presence made it seem like she stood taller than anyone else in the room. It was a departure from what she’d been allowed to see of humans before.     

 

The officiant began the official vow section, “In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you! From this day forward, throughout all time and space,even unto eternity…”

 

Kara stood still as her future was decided for her. Neither of them were given the chance to accept or decline the vows. Bracelets were placed on their wrists in a combination of red, blue and yellow—the colors of the house of El. It’s weight wouldn’t be more than a feather but it pulled her arm down like a lead weight. 

 

“Made wives this day–and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you,” was said to finish the affair. There was no kiss. 

 

Kara started to move towards her wife, but was pulled away by her mother, “Kara, a few words.” 

 

Kara started to object and gesture at the woman she’d just been bound to, but Alura shook her head. “They’re taking her to be prepared for you. It’s best to give them time.” 

 

“Al—right.” Cat was already gone, most likely to the apartment that had been set aside for them in one of the taller towers. 

 

Alura moved swiftly and with an assuredness that Kara could never quite invoke as much as she tried. They were alone in a small meeting room with a single window overlooking New Argos City. “This is important. While our lives are greatly extended by the Earth’s sun, I am far from being invulnerable. It will one day fall to you to lead our people and this is the first step.” 

 

Kara nodded. She’d heard this a thousand times, but her mother remained convinced that it wasn’t sticking in her brain. Spending her time more concerned with her art than matters of state didn’t mean she was trying to be frivolous; it was just her way of coping with everything that had been lost. It didn’t help that whenever she would try and help with politics her mother would chastise her every contribution. As if reading her mind, her mother continued speaking. 

 

“You’re too soft. I blame myself, but it cannot continue. You need to produce an heir to help stabilize things. There is political unrest and if we start fighting amongst each other then the human’s will seize any weakness. We are the last of our people. There are no second chances.” She moved towards Kara and put a hand on her shoulder. “I have faith in you that you will put aside childish notions and be what our people need.” 

 

“Of course, Mother.” Kara didn’t quite meet her mother’s eyes, but managed to keep her voice level. She could do this. 

 

“That is well.” She handed Kara a viewer. “Here is the information from the codex on the woman it paired you with. I don’t quite know its reasoning, but the program seems to think your genes will produce a good heir and we need that. There are whispers and dissention at this point could prove deadly—for all of us.”

 

Bright blue eyes scanned the file quickly. Her wife had been the owner of some of the human news sources. A television station, newspaper, and magazine were amongst the things she owned and it seemed like her company was expanding. She was quite successful before everything happened. Kara’s head cocked to the side as she got to one particular piece of information. “She has a child already. A son.” 

 

Alura sighed deeply, “Unfortunately, yes. In less than two of Earth's lunar rotations he will have aged enough to go into care, however, so it is a trifling concern.” 

 

Four Earth months old, Kara calculated. Infants could be placed into care at 6 months if their parents had jobs that made it difficult for the child to be cared for. He would have been conceived just before their arrival. “Isn’t this all a little fast? I mean…” She wet her lips trying to think of something to cover with. “It’s not healthy for the babies if the mother has them so close together…” 

 

“You know the treatment our scientists devised so that the humans would be more compatible improves their health and healing. She’s quite healthy, having been examined and treated.” Alura put a hand on Kara’s back and started guiding her out. “The servants will prepare you for your wedding night. Remember to enjoy yourself. Though not acted upon for centuries, Kryptonians can enjoy women as well as men.” 

 

Kara felt faintly nauseated as she let herself be led out and taken to her new home. It wasn’t that she didn’t like women. If she was being honest with herself ,she liked them far better than she enjoyed the company of men. This wasn’t how she wanted things to be. If she wasn’t to get love, then she had at least wanted them to be partners. The level of hatred in Cat’s stare combined with the fact that humans wouldn’t make good partners for Kryptonians in general made that impossible. 

 

Alura stopped at the exit to the building and two robotic servants flanked them. She pulled Kara into an embrace. “You look beautiful today. Your father would be proud of you for this. I love you, Kara.” Kara held her mother back fiercely, but the rare moment was over quickly as Alura pulled away and put her judicial mask back in place. “We’ll speak soon.”

 

When she arrived in the apartment she was ushered into the dressing room. Her wedding garments were exchanged for a thin robe and she blushed as the robotic servants strapped her into the device that would allow her to bear children with her new wife. She had been told that human women enjoyed this activity quite a bit and that was why they exposed so much of themselves in their dress. Videos were shown of humans dancing very provocatively to music and singing about being excited by whips and chains and all manner of lewd acts. It was very different from Krypton to be so sexually open. She hoped that it was true and they could do this and be done with it. As much as her new bride was beautiful, her wife’s glares during the ceremony gave her a sense of malaise that made her not want to let her eyes linger too much. 

 

She dismissed the robots and took a deep breath before heading into the the apartment to look for her wife. The living area was quiet and she headed into the bedroom, assuming that was where Cat had been left. She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating as she took in the image of her wife with her hands cuffed to the top of the bed and nothing but a sheer sheet covering her from the waist down displaying a lithe. Apparently ‘preparing her wife’ was more of a tying her to the bed thing than a helping her into a robe thing. “Oh Rao…”

 

“Finally come to rape your new wife?” The woman sneered and looked her over, noticing the bulge and sighing. “I suppose that’s some sort of alien turkey baster, right? My new role as brood mare was explained, though lacking in critical details apparently.” She pulled on the cuffs once before turning her head away from Kara and staring out the window. “Just get on with it and leave me alone. Use some sort of lubrication as I want to be able to walk tomorrow.” 

 

“I...this…” Words failed her completely as she sputtered. Her mother's words fell into place. The older woman knew that this was how it was going to be. It wasn’t meant to be a marriage even in the vague sense or she would have been left unbound. Kara’s feet felt like lead, but she took a step closer. She didn’t see how she had much of a choice in what came next. 

 

Kara’s skin felt cold as the moment seemed to slow down. Her heart began to beat in her ears and her stomach flipped. Two more steps to the bed. She could make them, but her feet wouldn’t budge. All she had to do was reach the bed, spend a few minutes and then it would be done. Hardly any time at all. There was a soft wailing sound that seemed out of sync with the scene in front of her somehow. Cat’s head turned back to look at the door out of the room, pulling at her hands again in frustration.”He needs…”  

 

“I’ve got it.” Kara saw the chance to delay things and took it. She unhooked the harness from herself and was out of the room in the blink of an eye using her superspeed. She checked the nursery first. The apartment had been set up with one, so she assumed that was where the child would be. 

 

The nursery was empty and the cries were heard a few doors down. Her eyebrows furrowed as she pulled the door open. She was sure that was just a small storage closet. She wasn’t wrong. The closet was just large enough to fit one of the cages that the humans used for their offspring. There were a few human baby products on the shelves. It was a confusing mismatch of objects. Whoever had picked them out didn’t have much idea what was used for children or what they might need. It was also possible that they just care enough to make sure. 

 

Kara turned her attention to the little boy instead of what had been left for him. Her enhanced sense of smell could tell something had gone very wrong even before she picked the boy up, holding him at a distance. She remembered at the last moment to speak in english as it would be more soothing than foreign words. “There there now, Little One. We’ll get you cleaned up.” 

 

She walked him into the bathroom with the boy held at arm’s length, carefully activating the door control so she wouldn’t drop him. She had spent time volunteering with the war orphans. Kryptonians were so blood based in their family ties that it was hard to find new homes for them. Kara liked spending time looking after them and they seemed to like having someone to smile and hug them. 

 

This little one, on the other hand, was quite upset. Kara didn’t think there would be any way to salvage the one piece outfit that he’d been put in. There were stains on the front even before taking into account the blowout in the rear. She started the bath on infant mode and tore the garment from him. “There you go. Now we’ll get the...puffy white thing off.” She tore that away and discarded it as well. “And you’re free.” The tub had moved to create a smaller tub in the center and it was filled with warm water. Kara placed Carter into the baby bath and began to wash him with the familiar kryptonian soaps. 

 

She did her best to translate a baby song about the importance of cleanliness as she worked, but it lost a lot in translation. The little boy wasn’t too interested in it as he kicked and cried. It took a few minutes to get him wash up, but she was finally confident that he was clean. She picked him back up and wrapped him in a soft towel that could hold many times it own weight in water. “No more wetness of either variety, Carter. I’m sure that’s much better.” His cries stopped for a moment and he looked up at her with bright blue eyes. Her breath caught. He looked so much like Kal had at that age...like she had looked according to the holograms of her from that time. 

 

It was a short reprieve before Carter began to cry again. “I’m sure you’re hungry, aren’t you?” She took the continued crying as a yes. Going back to the closet yielded a tub of powder that smelled...off...to her. Instead of following the instructions, she went into the nursery set up for her child and grabbed a bottle, filling it from a vacupack. She turned a bit too close to the lumir decoration and sent it to the ground. She tried to catch it with her foot but wound up kicking it into the edge of the door and shattering it with a loud crash. She still wasn’t 100% comfortable with her strength even a year out. Maybe she’d replace the six legged blue creature with a giraffe or something her child could actually go and see. 

 

Carter looked up at her confused with the noise and she took the opportunity to give him the bottle. Human infants had the same dietary needs as Kryptonian. It wasn’t until they got a bit older that powers would begin to manifest that they’d need more to eat. 

 

She sat down in an anti-grav chair in the corner for a moment as the boy ate, still wrapped in the towel. “You are a cute one, aren’t you?” Carter continued to eat. “I didn’t introduce myself, did I? I’m Kara. And I...well...your mother and I...” She tapered off. 

 

Carter’s mother was currently still tied to their marital bed. She looked out the big window over the city. The spires rose high into the sky with little lights filled with people going about their lives just like she was. Except their lives were unlike hers in this moment. Everything hadn’t just been changed for them. 

 

Before her father died, her mother had been so...normal. Even if she was not quite as warm as her Aunt Astra, there were times when her mother would hug her and tell her that she loved her. She would say how she was proud of her and her kind heart. Her mother used to stand for justice and now…now she was depriving humans of any sort of choice of their lives. They couldn’t choose where they worked. Some of them couldn’t even choose who they mated with and if they wanted kids. Diplomacy was dead and Kara wasn’t sure what that meant. 

 

However strange it was for her, she knew it had to be terrible for her wife. Catherine Grant had been an important person on this planet. Her son had been planned and wanted. She was sure being shoved in a closet wasn’t the life that that the woman had wanted for him. Kara was even more sure that being the forced wife of an alien being was not on the woman’s agenda. 

 

She was pulled from her thoughts by Carter letting the tip of the bottle fall from his mouth. She set the bottle aside and put him up on her shoulder, patting his back gently. “There you go. That’s a lot better now, huh?” He burped in response and Kara chuckled. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

She scanned the room and managed to locate something to put the boy in. The Kryptonian infant underthings would keep him dry and would get rid of anything else on contact, at least for about a day anyways and then they’d need reset. The only clothes in the room were one piece suits with the house of El crest. She dressed Carter in one of him and he looked for all the world like Kal El had before he’d been sent away. It seemed their city had more luck than his pod as there had been no sign of him. 

 

Kara stroked Carter's hair and hugged him close, breathing him in. He was supposed to be sent away in a few weeks so she shouldn’t get attached. Kara frowned at the thought and held him closer. It wasn’t that he was really hers, even if he looked it in that outfit. What was getting to her was how small he was and how much he would need looking after. She smiled at him and he mirrored her for a moment. 

 

She tucked him into her and sang again softly, in her own language this time. Her mother and her aunt had the most beautiful voices and she tried to do justice to the song they used to sing to her. She wasn’t sure if she succeeded, but Carter liked it better than her last attempt. He drifted off to sleep full and happy. She put him down on the floor bed on his back so he could look around the room. It was painted a reddish orange to simulate Rao’s light. It wasn’t the same but the sleeping child didn’t seem to mind. She grabbed a monitor and turned on it’s counterpart, taking it back with her. 

 

Kara debated for a moment if she could just not go back in tonight and take refuge on the sofa, but that would be incredibly cruel considering her wife couldn’t actually leave the bed. Rao. When had it come to this? 

 

She took a deep breath before walking into the bedroom, “I apologize...that took longer than…” She stopped as she came into the room. Cat had her face turned into one of the pillows and was sobbing. Her wrists were bleeding from pulling at the restraints. Before Kara could ask what had happened, Cat turned to look at her with a wild look of hatred spread across her face. 

 

“What did you do to my son? Is he even still alive? I could have quieted him. You didn’t have to hurt him!” 

 

“I didn’t hurt him! I don’t know why you’d think I’d…Oh...There was a loud boom and then the baby stopped crying…” She shook her head, “Hey...no…” Kara moved forward and looked around the nightstand until she found the key and released the woman. “He’s fine. I just knocked something ov—”

 

She couldn’t finish before Cat was moving past her. Kara averted her eyes before grabbing an extra robe and following after the nude woman. She watched as Cat looked in the little closet room before rounding on her.

 

“Where is my son?!” Cat moved into Kara’s space and while part of her knew the woman couldn’t do anything to her, she felt strangely intimidated. 

 

Kara quickly hit the panel to open the door to the nursery, “He’s in there.”

 

Cat rushed forward, breathing a deep sigh of relief when she saw Carter sleeping peacefully. She bent down and pulled him into her arms cuddling him against her chest and rubbing his back. “It’s alright, my precious boy. Mommy’s here.” Her voice changed when she spoke to the boy. It was much softer and Kara wanted to hear it again. Carter stirred for a moment before settling comfortably against his mother. Cat’s tears started falling fast again. 

 

Kara stood off to the side and tried to keep her eyes off of her wife’s body. None of this felt real to her. She felt like she was living pages out of an adventure book that her aunt would bring her back when she went off world. The values were skewed and nothing quite made sense. She noticed Cat shiver out of the corner of her eyes. “If you’re cold.” She set the robe down on the chair and walked back to the doorway. 

 

If Cat had been aware of her nudity before then, she hadn’t shown it. The woman blinked a few times and put the robe on, covering herself. She eyed Kara up and down, her head cocked slightly in confusion. Her body looked tight with anticipation as though Kara were about to descend on her. 

 

Kara wet her lips, “He...he hadn’t been changed in a while and it had gone up his back so I gave him a bath. His little outfit was gross and ripped taking it off of him so I put him in that. It uh...fit him well. I thought…” Cat was staring at her, so she kept continued and spoke a bit faster, “He was hungry after the bath. I mean. It seemed like he was and he drank a full bottle. I used Kryptonian food as the human food smelled off somehow. I don’t know. He seemed to like it and then he went to sleep after his lullaby. I thought he’d be more comfortable in here because his brain would get stimulated by the mirror and the window and toys and things on top of the fact the infant cage was still soiled and who keeps a baby in a closet?.” She ran her fingers through her hair. The woman wouldn’t stop looking at her silently. “I’ll, um, give you two some time.” Kara turned and went to sit on a sofa in the living room thinking that could have gone better. 

 

—————————————————

 

Cat felt her shoulders relax as her ‘wife’ left the room. In her mind, she’d never said yes so it couldn’t really count. It was some sort of perverse alien colonialism where she was cast in the role of young native girl taken by the conquerors. Even with the fact she was a damned American citizen or had been since the country had been dissolved along with the rest of them, she was too damn old for this. Thirty-seven was supposed to be the age where people would leave you alone and let you terrorize your employees and raise your son in peace. That had been what she’d hoped for anyways. She breathed her son in, feeling his chest rise and fall. He was healthy and he was hers, but for how much longer she wasn’t sure. 

 

She moved back to the chair and sat down in it, rocking her son back and forth. He was so incredibly perfect. She planned for him and imagined what he’d be like. He was more than she hoped, even though the circumstances changed wildly from the time she decided to start trying and the time that he’d been born. She couldn’t have planned for this. 

 

If Russia hadn’t led that attack...or if the Kryptonians hadn’t come down so harsh after then maybe things could have worked out. It didn’t do to dwell on things that could have been so she forced it out of her mind and tried to come up with a plan to get out of this. Her attempt to escape after the aliens came for her hadn’t been successful and they’d threatened to take Carter into ‘care’ early if she tried again. He wasn’t a sickly baby, but he was sensitive. She didn’t think he would survive being one in a sea of children in little cots. She’d done a report on Romanian orphanages back in the 90s. It was incredibly grim and the thought of that happening to Carter was more terrifying to her than anything that could have happened to her back in the bedroom—not that she wasn’t frightened of that as well. She was terrified and torn between putting it off and getting it over as soon as possible. 

 

Cat leaned down and kissed the crown of Carter’s head and turned to face the window. Her ‘wife’ was strange for an alien. Kara Zor-El seemed a bit hesitant to violate her compared to the doctors that had examined her or the guards who smirked as they tied her to the bed. It was common knowledge that the Kryptonians thought of humans as some sort of deviant primitive beings. Their lives weren’t worth much if anything. 

 

She looked down at Carter. While leaving her tied up was horrific, it did seem as though Kara took somewhat competent care of her son. He wasn’t fussing like he had been after the off-brand formula hurt his stomach and his clothes were soft and clean. 

 

Cat sighed. She needed to go back out there and face whatever would happen next. Kara had dressed Carter in her house’s symbol, so maybe there was a chance that she could get the girl attached to him in some way. Maybe she could even get the Kryptonian attached to her. There would be some protection in that as repulsive as it was. She was still Cat Grant and that meant getting people to do what she wanted. If her alien bride wasn’t some sort of princess or something she would stand a chance at making a run for it and reaching the resistance, but there was security everywhere. She would be found and Carter would be hurt or killed if she tried it 

 

She stood up and kissed Carter’s forehead. “I will do anything I can to protect you, Sweetheart. I promise you that.” She laid him down on the bed. It was something out of a Montessori nursery—the entire room was. It was a big leap from the closet and an even bigger leap from what the Kryptonians called ‘Care Centers’. Frankly, it was similar to what she had started getting set up in his nursery at home before the building was destroyed. She could do what she had to so he could keep it and the first step to that was trying to play nice with alien barbie. 

 

Cat forced her chest to expand in deep breaths, trying to keep from shaking. She reminded herself to keep walking and that she could and would do anything for her son. The alien needed her alive. She would survive this. 

 

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she almost missed the blonde woman sitting on the sofa and gasped when she realized Kara was sitting so close to where she was walking. “I assumed you’d be in the bedroom. You startled me.” 

 

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.” She folded her hands in her lap. “Not before with Carter either.” 

 

“I...he seemed well cared for.” Cat lowered herself into a chair as far as she could get from Kara and still be in the same living area. “He hasn’t been sleeping as well. I think the food they were giving him irritated his stomach.” She hadn’t been able to produce much milk, another way her failures as a mother were affecting Carter. 

 

“It didn’t smell nice.” Kara looked up as though she was examining the ceiling. “I can show you how to use the dispenser for him.”

 

“I would like that.” She’d hate it, but she wanted to know how to get Carter his bottles. “Thank you.” The words tasted like ash in her mouth. 

 

Kara looked down at her with a tiny hopeful smile, “It’s fine. He’s a sweet boy.” After a second her gaze lowered to where Cat was gripping the arms of the chair. “Do you uh...want me to help with your wrists? I grabbed the medical kit.” 

 

Cat looked down. She had hardly noticed the way she’d cut her wrists against the restraints trying to get to Carter. “They’re fine.” She waved a hand, noticing the pain now that the injury had been pointed out to her. 

 

“Are you sure? I...it wouldn’t hurt.” She shifted closer. 

 

“Alright.” She didn’t want the alien’s hands on her, but she realized that getting the younger woman in the habit of caring for her would only help her goals. She held out her hands and tried to force her heart to slow down. It was possible that the Kryptonian could hear it.  

 

It was surprising how gently and efficiently she was tended. Kara’s hands were warm as she applied some sort of cream and then ran a device over her skin. The bruises faded before her eyes and Kara lifted her hands to examine her work carefully before setting them down, “There you go. That should feel a bit better.” 

 

“It does.” She drew her hands back and rubbed the places where the injuries used to be. “Do you have some medical training?” 

 

“I uh, helped to treat soldiers during the war for a while. My mother put a stop to it after one battle where I went closer to the front lines than I was supposed to and caught a bullet to the shoulder pulling someone out. Wound up being one of yours.” She shrugged. 

 

“Ah. They probably weren’t happy about that.” Cat played with her fingers, fidgeting in the chair. 

 

“They really weren’t. My aunt went to bat for me, but my mother usually wins when it comes to things like that. I helped with the war orphans after that. As a volunteer job. I’m a member of the science guild, but I favor the artist guild.” She shifted in her seat. 

 

The air was sharp in between them, and Cat held herself rigidly. “Ah...that would explain how you knew what to do for Carter.” 

 

“Yeah. It um...wasn’t really different from the Kryptonian kids.” The alien picked at invisible lint on her robe. 

 

“I imagine it wasn’t.” Kara liking kids in general would be helpful. Cat kept quiet as she didn’t want to tip her hand or move forward too fast. 

 

Kara didn’t say anything else, but Cat watched as Kara clenched and unclenched her jaw looking like she was going to speak and then closing her mouth tightly. Her stomach dropped. The Kryptonian was wrestling with something and Cat would wager that it had everything to do with her. She didn’t want to wait and see what conclusion the girl would draw on her own. 

 

“You don’t have to do it, you know. Hurt me.” She made a quick calculation to appeal to the girl’s nobility. “You don’t want to be a rapist. I can see it in your eyes. You’re kinder than that.” She didn’t quite believe what she was saying, but she spoke with conviction. 

 

Kara slumped in her seat, “I…it wouldn’t be like this in a Kryptonian marriage. Even if you don’t care as much for each other, it’s not about you or love...it’s about serving your people and making a stronger next generation.”

 

“That sounds awful.” She tried to draw more out of the woman by voicing the unspoken sentiment. She needed more information. 

 

Kara drew her legs up underneath of herself. “It wasn’t awful. I...my uncle defied tradition and met with his bride first to make sure he liked her. They fell deeply in love. My parents loved each other as well. I...thought I might be lucky in that regard as well, as childish as that is.”

 

“It’s not childish to want to love the person you’re married to. It’s the standard on our world. Marriage is a declaration of love in front of your family and friends.” She worked to let an idea build in Kara’s mind. She wondered if it might be easier to let the blonde have at her than to fake affection for her down the line, but this would be safer for Carter if she could play her cards right. 

 

“I remember reading about that. You exchange rings rather than bracelets.” She played with the band around her wrist. 

 

“Yes we do.” She was quiet for a moment giving Kara a chance to fill the silence. 

 

“I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to do that to you. I…” Kara released a breath. “It’s wrong, but it’s a big political thing and my mother is always so disappointed in me…”

 

“I know a thing or two about that. My mother has never thought I did enough. In the end you have to carve out your own way so that you can live with yourself.” Cat swallowed. This wasn’t an offer that she wanted to make, but Kara’s nobility would only last so long in the face of that much pressure. “You can chose what you want your marriage to look like. You can take your time and find something softer.” Cat could fake it well enough. Playing at happy families was a skill she honed growing up with her parents. It was all about perception as long as she kept her feelings hidden.

 

Kara’s eyes shone with hope, “Really? I mean...even after...”

 

“Nothing happened.” She knew it was more because of her son rather than any restraint on Kara’s part, but she’d let Kara think she excused her actions. It would give her a chance to behave differently. 

 

“I...you don’t seem like I was told you’d be.”

 

“I was building a media empire, you have to be smart for that. Capable.” Her voice took on an edge, but she couldn’t help herself. Kryptonians were so self aggrandizing. She fought down a yawn.

 

“You should get some sleep. Humans require eight hours a day.” She recited it as if it were some sort of interesting animal fact. 

 

“We do.” She hadn’t gotten that much since she was a child, but sleep meant she wouldn’t be hurt for now. She’d have more time to push Kara towards something different.  

 

Kara stood up. “Do you...they might look in on us. We’ll have to share a sleeping space.” 

 

“Alright.” There went her chance of sleeping for the night, but she stood and went toward the bedroom all the same. “What am I expected to wear?” 

 

Kara handed her a sleeping gown with the same ‘S’ that everything else had. Cat went towards the bathroom and changed in there as she used the facilities. When she got out Kara had already changed and was in bed facing away from Cat. The restraints were removed and a box was on the nightstand that showed Carter while he slept. Cat took the other side of the bed and stared out the window, settling in for a long night and reminding herself to take things one day at a time.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation and an outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to spaceshipsarecool for betaing this chapter and Bridgetteirish for first reads and impressions :D You guys were asking for an update and I'm happy to be able to get one out for you. Balancing two WIPs can be a bit tough, so thank you all for the support.

Kara woke up the next morning feeling warmer than usual. She had shifted closer to Cat in the night so that they were touching, the lines of their bodies just skimming each other. Kara shifted  and rested her head against her hand, looking down at the other woman. 

 

Cat’s face was more relaxed in her sleep. The sun pouring in through the windows illuminating her and Kara took the chance to stare and take her in. Humans and Kryptonians look alike, but not exactly so. She couldn’t remember ever seeing someone with a nose like that or lips with precisely that shape. She found she liked the little differences.

 

Her stomach churned as she remembered the night before and what almost happened. Her actions and inactions caused her wife to believe that she’d hurt or killed an infant—her wife’s infant. On top of that she had come closer than she would like to doing something awful. Worse, she had no idea how to move forward now that she hadn’t forced herself on the older woman. How long could she lie about it to her mother? To everyone? 

 

She looked down at Cat again. She would have to figure out how to lie. As much as she wanted to please her mother, lying was the more palatable option. The woman next to her seemed so much smaller when she was sleeping. Kara didn’t want to make her cry again. Cat had said the night before that she could choose what her marriage would look like. She wished that she knew what to want exactly. 

 

A flash of movement pulled her from her thoughts. Carter was beginning to stir on the monitor. Cat looked peaceful in her sleep, so Kara got up and went to grab the little one. It was easy to pick him up and start giving him his morning bottle. 

 

“Hello again. I can see you’re hungry today. That’s alright. You can have as much to eat as you’d like.” Carter continued to eat and Kara smiled at him. “It’s a lot easier to figure out how to interact with you compared with your mom.” She adjusted the angle of the bottle so he could drink easier. “Ahh...I don’t think being an adorable little boy is going to quite work for me. I do appreciate the advice, however.” She grinned at her joke. 

 

Once Carter had finished his meal, Kara burped him and took him out into the living room. “I suppose I should give you a little bit of a tour.” She moved around in a circle so Carter could see everything. “This is the living area. It’s soon to be filled with your toys, I’m sure.” She moved towards the kitchen. “This is where we make food when the robots or servants don’t do it for us. I think you should probably not be in here without myself or your mom for a while yet.” She looked around. “Why don’t we get some fruit cut up? I think your mom might like that and I could probably eat an entire pineapple, bark and all right now.” She hadn’t realized at first that you weren’t supposed to eat the outside of the pineapple and was confused as to why it was so popular.

 

She darted back to the nursery and found a sling carrier and got Carter settled into it. He smiled and laughed as she used superspeed to get back to the kitchen. “Now we’re ready to get moving.” She sang and danced as she quickly began to chop up some of the various kinds of fruit that this world had to offer. Carter giggled as she bounced to and fro. 

 

Once the food was chopped Kara debated. It occurred to her that if Carter was in such a state last night, it might have been a while since Cat last got a decent meal and making sure there was a good breakfast seemed a simple thing that she could do to try and show Cat that she’d be okay here. With that in mind Kara pulled out some bacon and put it in a pan, followed by some batter for pancakes. 

 

She was making bets with Carter about how many times she could flip the last one in the air when she realized they weren’t alone anymore. Even with superspeed she was caught off guard and the pancake fell and landed on her head. She frowned. That was not the impression that she had been going for. 

 

Cat blinked a few times and settled on ignoring the pancake incident and focusing on Carter in his sling. “Can I have…?” She gestured towards the baby. 

 

“Of course! You were asleep so I got up with him. We thought you might be hungry and made breakfast…” She handed Carter over to his mother who immediately drew him in close and rubbed his back. 

 

“I am. Hungry that is. I think they forgot that humans need to eat yesterday...” She focused more on Carter than on Kara, kissing his cheeks and looking him over.

 

“I was worried about that so I made more than usual.” She started to move everything to the table. “It’s all earth food.” 

 

“I see that.” Cat sat down in one of the chair where Kara had put a plate. She took a few pancakes along with the fruit and bacon. 

 

Kara sat syrup down and started to load up her own plate. She left some in case Cat wanted more. Breakfast was an awkward affair as they would each sneak glances at the other. Kara opened her mouth to try and break the silence a few times but words didn’t come out until they were almost finished. “Was the food alright? I don’t really know what you like yet.” 

 

“It was fine. It tasted nice.” She grabbed another pancake and a bit more fruit, which Kara took as a good sign. 

 

“I’m glad.” Kara ran her fingers through her hair. “Is there anything that I can get for you for tomorrow?”

 

“Coffee would be nice. I like coffee in the morning to help me wake up.” She paused for a moment and adjusted Carter in her lap. 

 

“I’ll get that for you.” Kara gave a small smile wanting to set the other woman at ease. She wasn’t used to someone being frightened of her.

 

Cat nodded, “That will be nice. I haven't had any for a while.”

 

Kara made a note to get the stuff and figure out how to make it. “Did you sleep alright?” 

 

“I did after awhile.” She took a piece of bacon. 

 

“Good. I mean. I’m glad the bed wasn’t too hard or too soft or something.” She scratched the back of her neck. 

 

“It was fine.” Cat finished what was left on her plate and shifted. “What are we doing today?” 

 

Kara could read a level of fear behind the question and got up, coming around next to Cat. She could hear the woman’s heart beat pick up and see the tiny amount that she tightened her grip on Carter, “We can do something that you would like. We aren’t expected anywhere today.” She crouched so she was looking up at Cat. “I apologize for yesterday. I....I’m sorry for what almost happened...for what DID happen and Rao...for what I made you THINK happened.”

 

Cat looked down at Kara, her eyebrows coming together slightly. “You’re apologizing for what, exactly?” Her voice held an edge. 

 

“For the way you were treated. I didn’t know they were going to tie you up.” She flushed with a deep sense of embarrassment and regret and shifted her focus to the chair legs. “I’m sorry I didn’t untie you right away and that I was going to...hurt you.” She couldn’t bring herself to use the word Cat had used the night before. “I’m sorry that I made you think that I hurt Carter. I’d never hurt him, Cat. I promise.” She swallowed. “You don’t have to forgive me, but I’m sorry everything got started so wrong. You were right last night; I do want something different.” Kara risked a glance up. 

 

Cat rocked Carter in her arms. Her face was frustratingly blank as Kara watched for any sign as to what she was thinking. One awkward beat of silence faded into a second and a third. Kara bit the inside of her cheek and waited. It was probably only a minute or so before Cat spoke, but it seemed far longer to Kara. 

 

“What happens to Carter? They said he would be taken away soon. I love him and I can’t lose him.” She kissed the top of Carter’s head before looking back down at Kara.

 

“Carter will stay. I like having him here and I wouldn’t want to take him from you. It’s not a big deal that he’s here too.” Cat seemed to relax at that and Kara felt her stomach swirl again over the fact that she was negotiating about whether or not she’d rip a mother away from her child—and that she wasn’t exactly telling the truth. She wanted Carter to stay, but it wouldn’t be looked upon well by others. 

 

“Okay.” Cat said simply. She looked as though she wanted to ask something else, but decided against it.

 

“Do you have any other questions?” Kara prodded. She had to get some basics if she was going to make this into something resembling a good marriage. 

 

“Carter is the thing that really matters here.” She took a deep breath, the question spilling out. “I do wonder if I’m allowed to decline what you wanted from me last night. I mean—even if you didn’t want it to be so...rough as yesterday would have been. Would that affect things?”

 

It took Kara a moment to realize what Cat was asking. She reached up and took the hand that wasn’t wrapped around Carter. “I won’t force you. You…” Her voice grew thick. “I won’t take your son away from you if you decline to lie with me. I will figure something out to tell my mother and the council. That will not happen, okay? You can always decline if you don’t want to do something.” 

 

“Okay.” Cat seemed to relax a lot more than she had since Kara had seen her and she reminded herself that the guilt she was feeling was fuel for her to do better. 

 

“Good. That’s really good.” She awkwardly dropped Cat’s hand and stood up. “Do you want to go to a park or something? We could stay here if you’d rather, I just thought Carter might like to go see the ducks. We didn’t have birds on Krypton, but they’re fascinating and...”  

 

“The park would be fine.” Cat inserted, cutting off Kara’s rambling. “As long as you’re there with us the whole time. I was told not to leave the immediate vicinity and I don’t much care for your guards’ idea of escorting me back here.” 

 

Kara sighed and sat in the chair next to Cat, “I’ll get that rescinded so you can travel through the city, though it might not be wise for a while. I’d like for people to get used to seeing you first.” 

 

Cat nodded. “That could be smart. You were the first, right? To engage in this sort of farce?” She flinched. “Not that it’s a farce to you, I just mean that other people wouldn’t have stopped and that isn’t a marriage.” 

 

“I know, but hopefully I can lead by example.” She reached over and gently put a hand on Cat’s forearm, rubbing her thumb over soft skin and hoping that gesture was comforting.

 

Cat didn’t push the hand away. “I suppose so.” There was a long moment of silence. “Should we start getting ready?” 

 

Kara pulled back her hand. “Yes, of course! I’ll go find a hat for Carter.” 

 

“Is there something more substantial that I could wear or is this common outerwear among your people?” She gestured to the robe she was still in.

 

“Sorry! No. I’ll get you something. I know things were brought in for you.” Kara stood up and moved away from the table, zipping throughout the house to collect things for them to take. She looked at what had been brought for Cat and they wouldn’t do. There was no house crest to mark her and the materials were poor with the skirts hitting a lot higher than would be considered appropriate. She went through her own closet and found a few things from council parties when she was a couple years younger and inches shorter. They were more formal and should fit a lady of her house in the appropriate way. She’d have to have more things made. 

 

She knew her mother wouldn’t approve of what she was doing, but Cat was her wife and that meant Catherine Jane-Grant was a member of her house. She hoped so in any case. She needed to show Cat that she respected her and then maybe Cat would at least like her. She didn’t want to be like Non and Astra before Non’s death where everything was cold and angry so Cat  _ had _ to like her. 

 

Kara sighed. That would be easier if more people liked her. The others always found her strange. Her aunt was the only one these days who didn’t make her feel like she was insurmountably odd. She came back with the hat and push cart for Carter along with the dress for Cat. 

 

“I can take Carter again while you change if you’d like. I didn’t approve of the other clothing, so I pulled out something of mine that I thought might fit.” She handed over the soft robes. 

 

“It looks like it will.” She paused a second before slowly passing her son over. 

 

Kara took him gently and settled him against her, pulling exaggerated faces that made him giggle. It seemed to soothe Cat, who turned and went into the bedroom. “I can do this, huh, Little One?” She nodded at Carter. “Get your mom to like me?” She thought the baby looked skeptical. 

———————————————————————————

 

Cat changed quickly once she was in the bedroom. She didn’t like to leave Carter with the Kryptonian woman for long, even if she didn’t seem like she was out to harm the boy. Cat studied at herself in the mirror and thought she looked almost indistinguishable from a Kryptonian in the formal dress. It was more modest and had a lot more draping than she was used to, but she supposed that it would do. She didn’t look like a piece of meat at any rate and that was an improvement. 

 

While she didn’t want to leave Carter for long, she decided to give herself a few minutes to be upset. She sat down on the bed and didn’t fight the tears that sprung to her eyes at the injustice of it all. She was Cat Grant, the newly dubbed Queen of all Media, and she deserved better than a life of being some girl’s toy to play with. She wiped her eyes carefully, not wanting to leave evidence of her weakness. 

 

This morning had gone better than she had hoped in a lot of ways. She was up most of the night watching Carter sleep on the monitor and trying not to let herself be vulnerable. The past few days caught up with her in the darkness before sunrise and she’d drifted off. Waking up to Kara making her breakfast had been unexpected. It was hard not to toss it in her face. A breakfast as an apology for forcing her hand in marriage and letting her stay tied up to a bed while her child was screaming for her wasn’t nearly enough. The promises had been unexpected, but had helped somewhat. She didn’t know if she could trust Kara to hold to her word, but for the time being Carter was safe; she was safe. 

 

Eventually she’d have to say yes, she was sure, but the reprieve was welcome. She wasn’t nearly ready to be pregnant again and the thought of being forced to carry a baby for an alien that she didn’t care for was sickening. She would need time to get used to it and she’d need more time for Kara to bond with Carter. As much as she hated allowing it, that was off to a good start. She just had to keep it going so he would get the chance to get an education. The House of El seemed important so there had to be some position for him out there that was better than cleaning apartments. He was bright and he deserved to do something that wasn’t using humans because robots were considered too valuable for the task. 

 

A few deep breaths and then she applied some makeup to her face. It wouldn’t do to be less than presentable; she respected herself that much. She walked out to find Kara floating a few inches off of the ground and swooping while Carter giggled. He seemed to trust the alien in any case. “I think I’m ready.”

 

Kara smiled slightly at her, “Good. I’ve got Carter all packed up with food in case he gets hungry and a few toys and things.” She was carrying a stuffed baby bag. It was almost endearing in how much it screamed ‘new parent’. Only, Kara wasn’t a parent—not yet in any case. 

 

“Alright then.” She held out her hands for Carter and Kara passed him over. She kissed his forehead before settling him in the strange floating pram that Kara brought out. “Which way?”

 

Kara led her out into the corridor. She had more time to look now that she wasn’t being dragged by guards. Everything seemed like a combination of modern and cave man as though people just chose to live in strange natural spire formations without much stuff. They walked down to an empty elevator. She supposed that most of the aliens flew off of the various balconies instead of using it. They went down and walked out into the city. 

 

The moment they reach the outdoors, Kara’s hand came to rest on her lower back. It was foreign, but from the looks she was getting, it was a necessary shield. A lot of people were glaring at the symbol on her dress and Carter’s one-piece. She had assumed that on her it was saying that she belonged to Kara in some way, like a brand without resorting to barbarism. She swallowed. “What does this mean?” She tapped the embroidery. 

 

“ _ El Mayara _ . It means stronger together. It’s my house’s creed and what we stand for...what we used to stand for anyways.” She directed them onto a path that led to some greenspace. It was a strange mix of familiar and exotic plant life with beds of flowers and grassy areas. A cherry blossom was draped over a strange purple flower that came up to her waist. The grounds were manicured and she got the distinct impression that the blades of grass were cut to the same millimeter length. 

 

“Did you get a new motto? And why are people staring at it? Is it just that Carter and I are human?” Knowledge was power and while she wasn’t a journalist anymore, she would need to keep ahead to survive. 

 

“We didn’t get a new motto, but we used to value diplomacy over other recourses. That has changed.” She wet her lips and looked down at Carter. “The symbol marks you as members of my house. Carter doesn’t technically qualify to wear it, but you do as my wife. It...my house is the most powerful among our people. Having a human wear it is a controversial statement. It’s imparting a status to you above most.” 

 

Cat’s eyes went wide. That was not exactly what she expected. “So everyone is angry that humans are claiming to be alien royalty?”

 

“More or less. We don’t really have royalty as such, but there are prominence rankings.” She scratched the back of her neck with her free hand. 

 

It was quiet for a moment as Cat thought. This was a maneuver on her behalf. It was incredibly clumsy and not that well thought out, but it did an adequate job of signalling that she and Carter were considered by Kara to be her family. “You really are trying for a real marriage, aren’t you?” 

 

The alien ducked her head and nodded shyly. She looked young like that. Something about her mannerisms and the sunlight made her look younger than the mid twenties that she had been told was the woman’s age. “Well...thank you. I’m glad to be wearing it.” Even with the angry glances, she felt safer this way. No one seemed to have any desire to come near her and piss off a member of the House of El. Kara smiled in response to her compliment.

 

It didn’t take long for them to reach a small pond and Kara bounced excitedly. “See! There are the ducks. They can fly like I can, but not really the same way at all. I mean. We manipulate gravity and the birds are light and generate lift compared to their weight with their wings, but I enjoy them.” 

 

Cat watched the ducks gliding across the pond in a completely lackluster way. There wasn’t anything at all exceptional about them, but she smiled and nodded anyways to play along with the scene. 

 

Kara removed her hand from Cat, took Carter from his pram, and held him so he could see the ducks. She grabbed some seeds from her bag and tossed them at the ducks so they’d get closer. Carter’s eyes went wide and he was clearly enthralled. That reaction was why she was doing things this way. She stepped closer to the pair. “I think he must agree with you. He hasn’t had the chance to see ducks before. Well. Any sort of animal, really. Pets weren’t allowed in any of the relocation centers.”

 

“Oh...I hadn’t thought about that.” Kara paused and held Carter closer for a minute. “We had some pets with us when the city was pulled away from the planet. There weren’t resources to support them…” She tapered off with a far off look in her eyes. 

 

“Then you know how much it makes things less cheerful.” Cat needed to keep her talking. Finding common ground was good. It would help Kara see herself and Carter as people more fully. “Did you have any pets before…?”

 

“Not since I was younger. It’s common when lumir get bigger to release them into the wild. They don’t listen as well once they’re older. I missed my friend, though, and having someone to talk to all the time.” Kara shrugged and looked down.   

 

Cat nodded along. She didn’t want to offer comfort to Kara. The woman was Kryptonian and none of them deserved it after what they’d done in the war, but her hand reached out anyways to rest on Kara’s lower back. She needed Kara to confide in her and these little moments would build up to bigger things that might actually be useful. 

 

Cat’s hand moved in a slow circle before she patted Kara a few times and let the hand drop. Kara looked at her warmly and the corners of her mouth curled up in a small smile, “Maybe Carter would like a pet when he gets a little bigger?”

 

“I’m sure he’d love one.” Pets were chaotic and messy and she’d never planned on them getting one, but there was an appeal in this place to having some being on her side. Though looking at the blonde brought up images of a golden retriever, so the dog probably wouldn’t chose her over the alien in any case. 

 

Kara turned her attention to Carter, “Would you like that, Little One? A fuzzy pet to play with?” He reached out towards the ducks and began to fuss. “I’ll take that as a yes, but you can’t pet the ducks. They don’t really like it. Trust me.” She moved him up and down in her arms, but he continued to fuss. “What’s wrong?” She pulled him more closely to her and began to sing. 

 

It made Cat feel faintly nauseated to see someone else parenting and soothing her child. She was past thinking that the alien would actually hurt her boy, quite the opposite as the blonde seemed enamoured of him. The issue was that Carter was hers. She was the one who fought for him to be born healthy. She was the one who begged and bartered and finagled to get formula for him when her milk refused to come in more than a trickle. It was hard to see him calming for someone else that he’d just met. She swallowed it down as she listened to Kara singing to him. He was happy so she would have to get used to it. 

 

“Would you like to see the rest of the park? There are flowers and a water garden.” Kara drew Carter close while he tugged at her hair, fascinated. 

 

“Sure. I think we have a little time before he’ll want to sleep again.” It would be good for her son to have experiences outside of their apartment, which was already a huge move up for him compared to the relocation center. She wasn’t sure yet if this was something they’d be able to often or if it was some kind of treat. 

 

“That is well. I believe that he’ll like the rest of it.” She started to put Carter back in his stroller and Cat made sure to grab the handle so she could steer him.

 

“He did enjoy the ducks.” She gave Kara a small smile and got a much wider one in return.  

 

They strolled through a well kept park, though it was odd to see some plants that they viewed as weeds being placed in prominent spaces. Apparently aliens hadn’t gotten the memo that dandelions were meant to be gotten rid of. Kara seemed fascinated as she showed Carter a dandelion with seeds ready to blow. Cat debated for a second before making her play. She leaned down and blew gently, watching the seeds float through the air. Kara looked at her with an amazed expression, like she had known the girl would have. “That’s how they repopulate. The seeds have to blow away.” 

 

Kara bounced and leaned down. She tried to blow one of them like Cat had, but about 6 of the things blew clean at once. Kara giggled delightedly and it would have been a pretty scene if not for the fact that she didn’t actually like the girl, so it just served as a bonding checkmark on the list in her mind. Kara looked around before picking a flower and holding it up for Carter to see, “Look.” She blew the flower more slowly and Carter’s eyes tried to track the seeds as he gurgled and kicked. 

 

Cat smiled down at him, glad that he was so much happier with his full belly and stimulation for his mind, even if she couldn’t be the one to provide those things. She caught Kara looking at her warmly and swallowed. “You mentioned fountains?” 

 

Kara nodded her head, “Right over here.” 

 

Cat was glad for the switch. She didn’t want to have to advance things too fast. She needed months before she could even think of allowing Kara to take her. It wasn’t something she wanted to dwell on. She could take each day one at a time to build a safer world for her son. Maybe if she truly didn’t want another child, it wouldn’t stick. She knew that wasn’t how it worked, but God had forsaken her entire world, so maybe he owed her that much. 

 

They were almost to an odd sort of lighted fountain when Cat saw Kara’s mother approaching them. She had seen her for a moment at the ceremony as she grabbed Kara. Cat reached down and lifted Carter into her arms, wanting him as close to her as possible for whatever the woman had in store. Cat knew that Alura was the one who wanted Kara to impregnate Cat as soon as possible. She would have given anything for an interview with the leader in her old life, but now she was a person Cat would like to avoid if at all possible. 

 

Kara stiffened next to her when she saw her mother. Kara’s hand went around Cat, pulling her and Carter closer. The hand on Cat’s shoulder was slightly painful, but she leaned into Kara rather than pulling away. If Kara was going to try and make a show of this, then she would as well. Cat knew her safest and only real option was at Kara’s side. 

 

“Daughter.” The greeting wasn’t warm, Alura’s mouth pressed tightly as soon as the word was out. 

 

“Mother.” Kara spoke more tentatively. 

 

“I see that you’re out enjoying yourself in the park today.” The topic of conversation was light, but Cat could hear the question behind Alura’s assertion asking Kara what she thought she was doing. 

 

“Yes. I decided to show it to my new family.” Kara pulled Cat a bit closer. “We’re having a lovely time, Carter especially enjoyed the ducks.” Kara took her free hand and brought it up to gently stroke the boy’s face for a moment. 

 

“I see.” Alura took two steps nearer to Kara and activated some sort of device that Cat knew from her media life prevented them from being overheard. “And you decided to dress them up like proper citizens of Krypton? Of the House of El in fact.” Her eyes cut to the patch on Carter’s onesie and Cat clutched him tighter. She did not want him caught in any sort of crossfire, but her eyes lit up. She wasn’t less than and neither was Carter. She’d find ways to prove it.  

 

“Considering it is my house and we’re discussing my wife and her son, it seemed more than appropriate. We are married, Mother. You attended the ceremony just yesterday.” Kara smiled over at her pointedly.  

 

“I was at the ceremony, but I’m starting to wonder if you were really listening. This was not the point of all of this. There are other places you should be and other things you should be doing.” The implication was clear, but Cat held her ground. She couldn’t win this woman over, but damned if she was going to make her cower like a child. 

 

“There is time enough in the day for walks in the park and other more private activities.” Kara countered.

 

“I suppose. I still can’t say that I or the council agree with your methods here. While she might be around a while, there’s no sense in becoming attached to the small thing.” She gestured to Carter and Cat glared at her. 

 

“Carter will be remaining in our household indefinitely.” Kara reached over and pulled him into her arms, cradling him close as he sensed the tension and started to get agitated. Cat felt Kara starting to tremble slightly. She brought her hand to rest on Kara’s back, rubbing circles like before. Kara took a breath and her voice took on a pleading tone, “I’m married like you wanted. I’m trying to do what you wanted. Can you not allow me to have what makes this bearable for me? Do you care for me so little?” 

 

Alura sighed, “Of course I care for you. You’re my only child.” She looked at Cat and Carter with thinly veiled disgust. “If this is what brings you happiness, then I can allow it for now as long as it doesn’t interfere with your duties.” 

 

Cat felt Kara’s body relax, “It won’t.”

 

“I have duties to see to, but...enjoy the rest of your day.” Alura said as she turned off the device. 

 

“And you as well.” Kara nodded as Alura walked away before turning to Cat. “We should probably get home. I...I can’t believe...I.” She closed her mouth. “We can speak when we get home.” 

 

“That would be good. I...thank you.” She learned into Kara and forced herself to kiss the woman’s cheek gently. Heros needed to be rewarded and Cat could tell from that conversation that she needed to turn Kara into one as soon as possible. 

 

Kara blushed and carried Carter as they walked back to the apartment. There was still a long ways to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes. My laptop cord melted during editing.


End file.
